List of monsters by sourcebook
There is a huge array of rascals, varmints and critters that stalk, prowl or haunt the Weird West. This page provides a complete listing of each sourcebook and the monsters it contains. Marshal's Handbook *Desert Thing *Devil Bat *Dust Devil *Gremlin *Hangin' Judge *Jackalope *Los Diabolos *Maze Dragon *Mojave Rattler *Night Haunt *Prairie Tick *Tumblebleed *Walkin' Dead *Wallcrawler *Wendigo *Werewolf *Sasquatch *Flying Wendigo *Wolfling *Young Rattler *The Revenant *Bloody Ones *Death Riders *Texas Tummy Twister *Pole Men *Ghoul *Ghoul King *Conquistador Ghost Rascals, Varmints & Critters *Animal Men *The Black Regiment *Bloodwire *Bogie Man *Bone Fiend *Braincrawler *Canker *Chinook *Chupakabara *Dark Beast *Dread Wolf *Duster *Flesh Jacket *'Glom *Hand *Headless Horseman *John Henry *Horned Serpent *Humbug *Living Legend **Paul Bunyan **Pecos Bill *Mexican Dragon *Mourning Mist *Murderous Horde *Nagual *Night Raven *Pit Wasp *Poison Woman *Pox Walker *River Leviathan *Saddle Burr *Scarecrow *Sin Eater *Skinshifter *Stone Man *Tarnished Phantasy *Terrormental *Texas Skeeter *Tunnel Critter *Two-Faces *Union Pride Ghost Train *Walkin' Fossil *Wave Shadow *Weeping Widow *Will o' the Wisp Rascals, Varmints & Critters 2: The Book of Curses *Carcajou *Catamount *Cemetary Wolf *Piasa *Prairie Tick Queen *Terrantula *Giant Saltwater Crocodile *Giant Octopus *Giant Shark *Blob *Devil Ray *Hellfish *Mudsucker *Nibbler *Sand Viper *Siren *Bloat *Desiccated Dead *Feral Walkin' Dead *Frozen Dead *Orphaned Head *Headless Dead *Colony 'Glom *Skeleton *Mummy **Aztec Mummy **Egyptian Mummy *Undead Animal *Vampire **Nosferatu **Nosferatu Ancient One **Penanggalen **Ustrel **Wampyr **Cinematic Vampire *Ghost **Banshee **Haunt **Phantom **Poltergeist **Shade **Specter **Living House *The Thing Under the Bed *Uktena *Gabriel Hound *Tommyknocker *Troll *Demons *Automaton *Clockwork Tarantula *Doom Cloud *Patchwork Men *Patchwork Wasp *Doppelganger *Replicant *Skinwalker *Gaki *Were-Shark *Dracula *El Diablo Negro *El Diablo Rojo *Victor Frankenstein *Frankenstein's Monster *Chief Hangin' Judges **Hiram Jackson **Cyrus Call **Luthor Kirby **Moses Moore **Marcus Lafayette *Joaquin Murieta *Springheel Jack Back East: The North *Wisconsin Timber Terror *The Ashen *The Edward Taylor Abomination *The Patchwork Gang *Van Dorn Worker *Franklin Henderson *Clockwork Man *Jelly Men *John Brown *Spirits of '76 Back East: The South *Belle Island Ice Wraith *The Exsanguinator *Salt Vampire *The Louisville Beast *Brain Buster *General William Whiting *Blackbeard's Ghost *The Tar Barrel Stalker *Cannibal Catfish *Spirit Tribesmen *Ulagu *Spearfinger *Nunnehi *Yunwi Tsudi *Grieve *Firebug *High John the Conqueror *Jubilee Zeuglodon *Istee Luputskee *Mortutron *Peachtree Strangler *John Wilkes Booth *Ratkin *Spiderkin *Devil's Triangle Sea Monster *Bitin' Flies *Killer Sawgrass *Strangler Fig *Appalachian Giant **Old Fire Dragaman *Hangmen *Slave Warder *Succubus *Appalachian Witch Bloody Ol' Muddy *Mound Builder *Cave Crawler *Outsider *Bad Dog *Mud Man Book o' the Dead *Nightwalker Boomtowns *Lyncher *Howler *Wooden Injun *Kangee Canyon o' Doom *Brother Cain *Enormous Devil Bat *Sickle Beetle *Canyon Crawler *Scythe Beetle *Anasazi Ghost *Morlock *Blind Cave Fish *Nilatha *Fungal Dead *Leaper *Ambush Bug *Behemoth *Lesser Manitou Swarm *Snake Cloud *The Spined One City o' Gloom *Mountain Meadows Ghosts *Evil Tree Spirit *Gargoyles *The Butcher *Walkin' Heads *Mutated Rats *Sludge *Oozer *Mimi the Siren *Pipe Monster *Steam Demon *Oreway Skulker *Wasatch Wall Crawler *Giant Rats *Alleycat *Lurker *Lake Hellion *Briny *Metal Monster *Blood Worm *Salt Stalker *Junk Rat *Stark's Monster Dead Presidents *Greater Doppelganger Devil's Tower #2: Heart o' Darkness *Blood Shark *Demons #3: Tower o' Fear *Alien Crossbreeds *Barrasentry *Weird Grizzly *Piranha Dog *Mantabat *Rockworm *Rockwasp *The Cleaner *Stinger *Darkblob *Sewage Leviathan *Darkling *Failures *Harrowed Crossbreeds *Rock Lion *Scrap Fiend Dim Novel #7: The Forbidden God *Heartless Spainard *Tlaxcalan Zombie *Zombie Steer *Undead Roaches *Undead Warf Rats Dime Novel #8: Adios A-Mi-Go! *Mi-Go *Mi-Go Virus Victim *Black Ooze Dime Novel #9: Skinners *Skinner Dime Novel #10: Worms! *Wormlings Doomtown or Bust! *The Unknown Hooded Figure *Suzy 309 *Vampiric Dance Hall Girl *Flim and Flam Fire & Brimstone *Reverend Ephraim Wickliffe Great Weird North *Blood Avenger *Dam Killer *Forest Giant *Hoop Snake *The Howlers *Killer Mouse *Lake Serpent *Matlose *Snow Dervish *Snowrunner *Spirit Bear Lone Stars: The Texas Rangers *Burnin' Dead *Wakin' Nightmare *Avengin' Dead *Killin' Fog Lost Angels *Fallen Angels *Bloatworm *Bone 'Glom *Hell Camel *Patchwork Cerberus *Pit 'Glom River o' Blood *The Burning Man *The St. Louis Railyard Ghost *Moundbuilder *Flesh Stealer *The Fort Pillow Horror *The Baton Rouge Alien *Fever Spider *Pirate Captain's Ghost *Skeleton Pirates *Couchemal *Skunk Ape *Manikin *Ratling *Feral Dead *Headless Footman *Tonton Macouti *Baka *Skinwalker *Sucette *Voodoo Zombie Smith & Robards *Rock Devil South o' the Border *Blood Baby *Serpiente Sangrienta *Obispinos *Mojave Worm *Massacre Spirit *El Bufon *Chac *Balack Kchab *Brimstone Man *Giant Vinegarroon *Barranca Prowler *Los Diabolitos *Cipactli *Cihuateteo *Feathered Serpent *Mictlan Owl *Night Ax *Obsidian Knife Spirit *Tzitzimme Tales o' Terror: 1877 *Muleskinner *Ratcatcher *Tangler *The Faceless Man *Howler *Camp Sumter Raider *Agent Provocateur *Plague Rider *Scrap 'Glom *Slitter *Earth Warrior *Baobhan Sith *The Buffalo Man The Black Circle: Unholy Alliance *Whatley Cast-Off *The Leeds Devil *Clovis *Nebuchadnezzer *Wilhelmina Whatley The Great Maze *Chinese Ogre *Channel Chomper *Water Dog *Archeron Bay Kelp *Crying Ghost *Faminite *Gyonshee *Hoodoo *Tomb Guardian